koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SneaselSawashiro
Past discussions have been archived to: *Archive 1 Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 22:28, September 6, 2012 Nice Work Function I'm not entirely sure what this new function does, but I believe it's something the staff included just to encourage or praise other editors. Humble Novice (talk) 15:38, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Article edits I'm pretty sure this is not intentional, but please do not wholesale delete entire sections of the articles you edit. I just had to go back and undo all of your recent edits because they all had entire chunks of the articles blanked out which removed character galleries and categories. Please use the preview function before you make any changes in the future. Kyosei (talk) 06:10, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Shit...I'm really sorry about that.....I seriously have NO IDEA why that's happening; I've been doing edits and for some reason that bs happens..... SneaselSawashiro (talk) 09:11, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Your best bet would be to use the source editor from now on because it's simple to use and provides more control over one's added content. Humble Novice (talk) 20:16, January 1, 2017 (UTC) ::We already get that Archlich's Tumblr page is a good reference for ROTK-related information, so can you please stop advertising it like crazy? You make it seem like we're ignorant for not being aware of this site's existence. And also, a lot of your contributions have little to do with Koei games in general and only serve as unnecessary fluff. Kindly cut them down to concise sentences if possible, please. Humble Novice (talk) 20:14, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :Sake had a good reason for removing your changes on Cao Cao's symbolism section. Don't simply revert them like you tried to do with that Zhuge Liang trivia. Humble Novice (talk) 21:50, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Voice actor info I don't really think that mentioning Basara roles for all of the seiyuus here is a right thing. And here's why: aside rfrom Sengoku Musou and Sengoku Basara there's a countless number of othere Sengoku-related games, anime and CD dramas. Let's take Ryotaro Okiayu, for example: aside from all Sengoku characters in Koei games and Basara's Hideyoshi he also voiced Sasaki Kojiro in Onimusha: Blade Warriors, Kirigakure Saizo in Sengoku Bishōjo Emaki Kūwokiru!!, Kakei Juuzo in Brave 10, Nobunaga in Honoo no Shinkiro, Takeda Shingen in Iza, Shutsujin! Rensen Dainimaku 〜 Kai-hen 〜 and Sengoku Bushou Monogatari 〜 Daimyou-hen Sono Ichi 〜, Uesugi Kenshin in Tenkabito, Date Masamune in Kanetsugu to Keiji. And there probably more, I didn't search for too long. Needless to say, all of these portrayals are different to Koei versions of the said characters. And such situation is there for almost every popular voice actor. So I don't think pointing out "person X also voiced a different portrayal of the historical character Y in Sengoku Basara" is fair. AntonKutovoi (talk) 10:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :This wiki always goes by how the actor spells their name personally or by how it appears on their official profile. The fact that they even bothered to write this out in a language that most actors don't understand is a PR courtesy to English fans abroad. If he has enough roles to make a voice actor page, then you can make the macron spelling with the native Japanese. Currently he doesn't though. So sorry if you don't personally like it, but that's what I'm going to put. Sake neko (talk) 04:51, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Template Oh, good eye. You can edit it by yourself here. Just click "edit this page" and scan through the code. Delete the second Beast Harness, save, and you're set. Remember though: whatever changes that you do here will show up on any other article that uses this template. Cheers. Sake neko (talk) 18:37, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Answers #Probably more respectful to just link your DeviantArt account on your own profile and nowhere else. You can edit your own profile website link to be that or edit your profile on this wiki to show that off better. That's frankly preferable because this wiki doesn't exist to promote you. It's only here to promote and elaborate on anyone and anything that is directly related to Koei in some way. #Don't remember off the top of my head. I'd have to look it up, and I frankly don't feel like plugging in WOZ or whatever copy of WO I have on hand right now just for that. Sake neko (talk) 04:44, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Namikawa Yasuie If I remember correctly, he was an Akechi vassal, who followed Mitsuhide all the way till Yamazaki. AntonKutovoi (talk) 22:53, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Character Meanings To answer your question, no. That just seems like a lot of pointless busywork. Humble Novice (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Development Please do not use development sections to comment on character designs and possible allusions; this is what the character symbolism section is for. The development section is specifically where we place any commentary made by the actual developers from the games for the subject in question. Kyosei (talk) 19:56, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :Since you seem keen on the new DW9 designs you can add Suzuki's commentary about them to the development sections. They've already all been translated into English here, so you can just add them to the character pages with a bit of paraphrasing. Be sure you link to the relevant facebook post for each character. Kyosei (talk) 21:40, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Koumei no Wana Known in the west as Kaizo Trap. And it's a meme in Japan too, referenced in many Japanese Three Kingdoms works specifically because of the popularity of Yokoyama's Sangokushi comic and Zhou Yu's melodramatic reactions to Koumei's ploys. The trivia note on Zhuge Liang's page is meant to particularly highlight changes/homages added onto it because of DW's popularity. Sake neko (talk) 06:46, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Moveset Acronyms Do not use acronyms like OTG or whatever to describe movesets. Not everyone understands those terms and it's a rather lazy way to talk about the effects of each attack. Humble Novice (talk) 02:24, January 2, 2018 (UTC) *That's going to take a long time for me to fix....so many revisions to plan ahead for.... SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:37, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I already told you why we don't use acronyms here, yet you deliberately edited the charge attack page to avoid removing them yourself. Why? And what was so difficult about making those changes when typing "OTG" on the search function would suffice? It only took me a few minutes to correct them all, you know. When describing moveset attacks, please don't type acronyms anymore. That's all I ask of you. Humble Novice (talk) 05:26, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :That's because I already did it, and it's been on too many movesets to count....almost akin to the "removes bow moveset from previous titles" error, I'm just annoyed that it's going to take A LOT long to fix EVERYTHING. Just...nevermind... SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:13, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :What have you done to the weapon moveset page? The formatting is a mess. Humble Novice (talk) 07:55, November 6, 2018 (UTC) :Ugh...****. I wanted to edit the whole page in source format.....but...derp. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 07:58, November 6, 2018 (UTC)